


In The Cards

by Reefgirl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: Nico meets a Tarot Reader at an F1 function and she spells out exactly where his relationship with Jenson is going
Relationships: Jenson Button/Nico Hulkenberg, Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 5





	1. Nico's Reading

He stared at the cards as she dealt them out, he recognised The Lovers and The Devil, he also recognised the frown that crossed her face; at least she hadn’t dealt the Death Card.

She’d been hired by the sponsor’s to be a kind of ‘Roaming Fortune Teller’, he didn’t believe in this but he had to humour the sponsor’s he supposed, what did he care if the other drivers made fun of him, it was only a bit of fun anyway.  
“Ok, in the Past Influences we have The Devil, this is meaning Old habits die hard, old behaviour patterns resurfacing and not good ones either, The Devil is all about, obsession, addiction and unhealthy tendencies.” He nodded, He’d known what his lover had been like in the past, “in Present Influences we have The Moon, this stands for deception, deceit, shadows and seeing things in a different light, you know how things look different in moonlight than they do in sunlight.” He nodded again, he’d suspected it for a while now, “Hidden Influences is The Lovers” she smiled sadly at him “put together with the other cards, this is not good, see the other figure in the card?” He nodded “it means there is someone else in your relationship, I’m sorry but, that’s what these cards are saying” she said.  
He finally found his voice  
“So, he’s having an affair?” he replied, she nodded her head,  
“I’m sorry but yes,” she said,  
“The other two cards are giving you better news though, in Advice you have the Ace of Swords, the suit of Swords is all about Logic, intellect and getting things done, it’s telling you to think logically about this, face the coming challenge with fortitude, cut away the baggage and begin again.” She said, he smiled again, it was good advice “finally we have the Outcome which is the Two of Cups, Cups are about emotions and this card is more positive than The Lovers card in a reading, it means a new relationship is on the horizon. If you follow the advice of all the previous cards, new love will come to you” she picked up the deck and turned it over to show the bottom card, a picture of a happy family “and the Ten of Pentacles says you will live happily ever after” she said, he smiled and shook her hand,   
“Thank you,” he said  
“I don’t usually say things like this, but you deserve better,” she said. She turned and left.

Nico Hulkenberg sighed as his phone beeped, a text from Jenson, he couldn’t make the party after all, Nico quickly scanned the room, all the other drivers were here, except Seb. So it was Seb then.  
“What did she tell you then?” Romain asked. Nico jumped and nearly spilt his drink,  
“Um, nothing I didn’t know already I guess,” he admitted. Romain squeezed his hand, everyone had been wondering how long it would take him to realize what was going on,  
“She told me I’d find new love, in the most unexpected circumstances” Romain replied,  
“She said that to me too” said Nico with a smile.


	2. Jenson's Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson get's his future told loud and clear

Jenson grinned as he showed his invite to security and swung through the door to the sponsor’s event. Life was good, he was finally on top of his game, the results were coming and he was getting the upper hand on Sergio. He’d spent the first part of the evening fucking Sebastian and would probably spend the last part fucking Nico, maybe he could get a quick one in during the party, he checked his conscious, did he feel guilty? Nah, Nico and Sebastian both knew what they were getting into with him. He decided to make his peace with Martin first, it was the insistent texts, demanding to know where he was that had cut short his extracurricular activities this evening.   
“Hey Martin what’s up?” he asked,  
“About bloody time, where the hell have you been?” Martin retorted,  
“Oh you know, bit of this, bit of that” Jenson replied,  
“And a bit of the other no doubt” Martin muttered. He was going to have to speak to Jenson about his antics; the sponsor’s were beginning to notice his absence from things and his general air of not giving a fuck. Jenson noticed Sergio sitting at a table slugging down tequila, the glass in his hand was shaking, and he was muttering to himself in Spanish,  
“What’s his problem?” Jenson asked,  
“He’s been like that ever since the fortune teller read his cards” Martin replied. Jenson burst out laughing,  
“A fortune teller, really, he doesn’t believe all that rubbish does he?” Jenson replied.   
“Don’t laugh, she’s been uncannily accurate, everybody’s been saying how good she is, even Christian and Adrian have sat down with her” Sam put in. Jenson laughed again,  
“Blimey are they that bothered by Kimi going to Ferrari that they have to consult a fortune teller, you’re winding me up” he retorted.  
“Don’t knock it ‘till you’ve tried it” Sam replied with a smirk. He’d been hearing stories that she’d broken the news of Jenson’s affair to Nico and Nico had been getting cosy with Romain all night. Sam didn’t usually believe in karma but Jenson was due a hefty dose. Jenson walked away laughing, a fortune teller had reduced the brainiest men in the paddock to a bunch of superstitious geeks. 

He grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and went to find Nico, he found him in a corner with Romain, Jev, Dan, Jules and Geido,  
“Hey Nico, did you miss me?” Jenson said as he sat down  
“No” Nico said and returned to listening to Dan tell a joke, what Jenson didn’t see was Romain squeeze Nico’s hand and the supporting smiles from the others. Taken aback by Nico’s cold retort, he grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up,  
“C’mon, I know what you need, let’s go somewhere a little more secluded” he replied. Nico pulled his hand away and glared at Jenson,  
“Why don’t you ask Seb, he’ll be more than willing to get on his knees for you” he snapped. There was a sharp intake of breath from the others, and then Nico turned his back and began to tell a joke of his own. Jenson just stood there with his mouth open, trying to think of a reply,  
“If I were you mate, I’d get out of here while you still can” Dan whispered, Jenson nodded and walked away. Shit!! Nico had found out, he still had Seb and Nico would be easy enough to sweet talk back into his bed. Jenson searched for Seb, he was deep in conversation with Heikki his physio, quite intense conversation by the looks of things. He was contemplating whether to barge in and drag Seb away or wait until they’d finished talking when a voice interrupted his thoughts,  
“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure, please, sit down and let me read for you” said the fortune teller. Jenson was going to tell her he didn’t believe in all that rubbish, but Heikki and Seb looked like they weren’t going to stop any time soon and Christian, Adrian and Hemut Marko had formed a protective wall around them, so no barging in. What the hell, he thought, what harm could it do? He sat down and she shuffled the cards, she closed her eyes, breathed in deeply and dealt out five cards, The Devil, The Tower, The Wheel of Fortune, Four of Swords and Three of Swords, even Jenson could tell this was not going to be a bundle of laughs. The woman glanced over the cards, confusion flitted across her face, she looked up at Jenson and frowned,  
“Have you been to me before?” Jenson shook his head “The energy around you and these cards is very familiar” she said,  
“Not me, I’ve never done this before” he replied,  
“Odd, this is the second time The Devil has turned up in the same position tonight” the penny dropped “oh, oh yes, now I know...sorry, I’m ready now” she said, Jenson rolled his eyes then smiled, he’d better humour her he supposed,  
“Ok what’s in store for me, not that I’ll believe you” Jenson said.  
“Well this card, Past Influences, is The Devil, it means that past ways of life are resurfacing, destructive, addictive and un-healthy things that you have overcome but you are backsliding into again. Ignorance and hopelessness are also associated with this card, to drag yourself out of the darkness of this card you need to open your mind to other opinions and beliefs before you lose yourself to the destruction hopelessness can bring.” She said, Jenson knew he should get up and leave but he had to know more,  
“Ok, carry on” he replied. She sighed, if she was right about this guy he deserved everything he got, but she still had to break it to him gently.  
“Present influences is The Tower, there’s no easy way to say this but this is saying that the rug is going to be pulled out from underneath you and your world is going to crumble around your ears. However, the good news is that you can rebuild yourself on firmer foundations out of the chaos. After these earth shattering events, you will have a better idea about what you need from life rather than what you want. The things that have been missing from your life will slowly be found again.” Jenson nodded, he was liking this less and less.  
“In Hidden influences, we have The Wheel of Fortune, this card is all about destiny, self will, hard control and reaching a turning point, you luck is changing, and coupled with the previous cards, it doesn’t look to be changing for the better. Nevertheless, you can still take control of your destiny, with self will, belief and sheer bloody mindedness you can change your fortune. This is Karma we’re talking about here, you have to work hard to pay your debts to her, before she’ll decide that you’re making an effort to pay for what you’ve done and reward you, it’s one of those lessons we all have to learn.” She said  
“Do the crime; do the time, that’s how karma works right?” Jenson said,  
“Something like that yes” she replied.  
“Ok, in Advice we have Four of Swords, in this case it means take a step back and contemplate what to do next, coming right after the last three cards, this is good advice. You need to take a long, hard look at your life and start to clean it up otherwise” she pointed to the last card “this is all that’s left, heartbreak, loneliness and betrayal.” She sighed again “I know this reading looks bleak, but you can get yourself out of it. The events of the first two cards are already in motion, if you take the advice of the next two cards you can avoid the last one.” She took another deep breath “if you are who I think you are, then the bitch in me says you deserve it, but the rest of me says, you really need to clean up your act and start treating people better, there is a decent guy in there somewhere. Karma is a bitch and she’s got her teeth into you, if you don’t learn the lessons she’s teaching you, it will just continue, you can still change this, if you want to.” She said, Jenson smiled, determined not to show her just how rattled he was,  
“Thanks sweetheart, it’s been entertaining I’ll give you that, but I don’t believe in all that ‘as you sow, so shall you reap’ bollocks,” he said as he got up and left. He turned around to look at her, she was gathering up her cards and shaking her head sadly, Nico must have put her up to it, some kind of twisted game to get his revenge Jenson thought, that’s it, it was a put up job, there was nothing he needed to worry about.

He grabbed another drink and went to look for Seb, he found him coming out of the gents,  
“You could have waited a bit longer for me” Jenson said with a grin, Seb jumped a little,  
“Oh Jenson, I’m glad you’re here” he said as he pulled Jenson into a corner.  
“Shouldn’t we go somewhere a little more private” Jenson replied with a grin, he tried to push Seb against the wall, but Seb put his hand on Jenson’s chest and pushed him away,  
“No Jenson, it...it’s over between us” Seb started,  
“What!!” Jenson retorted,  
“Please, hear me out, Heikki found out about us; he confronted me tonight and...well...he’s the one I love and I don’t want to lose him for the sake of a sordid affair. I enjoyed our time together but Heikki’s the one I want, I’m sorry,” Seb said, he kissed Jenson’s cheek and left quickly, before Jenson could say anything.  
Coincidence, pure coincidence, he thought, he’d lost two lovers in one night, still the night was still young. He saw Jules and Paul standing and talking, they’d do for tonight’s fun. He stopped still as Seb’s words echoed in his brain, sordid affair, is that what he really thought they had.

One week later and Jenson was waiting outside the boardroom, it was contract signing day. He still couldn’t shift the niggling doubt that settled in his gut the night he met that fortune teller, not only did he lose both Nico and Seb that night but he couldn’t get laid at all, not even Kimi, the paddock slut, wanted to know, if this kept up he’d have to start seducing the GP2 boys. The door opened and Martin beckoned him in,  
“Jenson, there’s no easy way to say this...” Jenson’s head snapped up, the exact same words the fortune teller had used, when she told him his world would collapse into chaos, “...but we no longer require your services” Martin said.  
“I...I’m out?” Jenson whispered. Martin nodded.  
“I’m sorry Jenson but your behaviour is not what we expected of you, you slid back into that playboy way you had when you first joined F1, parties, lovers, yacht’s, casino’s. It’s not good enough, the board and the sponsor’s agree with me, Honda threatened to pull out if you didn’t mend your ways” Martin responded.  
“Why didn’t you say anything” Jenson yelled, Martin sighed,  
“We did, until we were blue in the face but you wouldn’t listen, all you kept saying was ‘yeah, yeah, yeah, later’ and went to find your next party.” Martin shouted back, Jenson slumped in his chair, his voice wobbled as he spoke,  
“So who’s replacing me” he asked. Martin blushed  
“Nico Hulkenberg” he replied “He signed the contract yesterday”.

Jenson couldn’t remember getting to his car, he couldn’t remember how long he sat there or when it started raining, all he could remember where the words the fortune teller said to him, ‘Your world will crumble around your ears’,  
“Coincidence, it’s just coincidence” he said out loud. As the words left his mouth, lightning struck the building and a piece fell off, the Tower card, the picture on the card had been of lightning striking an old crumbling tower and people falling out into the sea. Jenson turned the engine on and sped out of the car park as if he was starting a grand prix.

He had no idea how long he’d been driving or where he was, he saw a car park and pulled in. It was still raining and thunder was still rumbling, the car park was on the edge of a heavily wooded area, the New Forest, Jenson wondered, it was empty; the rain must have put people off. He scrolled through his phone and texted everyone he knew, he had to find that fortune teller. He threw open the door and climbed out,  
“Ok, ok, enough already, I get it, you’re pissed off with me karma, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please help me find my way back, I believe in you, what do I need to do to appease you.” He screamed, tears were mingling with the rain as he ranted and screamed out his frustration at the hand fate had dealt him.

He climbed back in his car some time later, he was spent, wet and cold but feeling better, he looked at his phone, several texts were waiting for him. He flicked through them then dialled a number,  
“Hello...um...I’m not sure if you remember me, I’m Jenson Button, you read my fortune at a Formula One event last week, I really need to talk to you” he said.


End file.
